1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1,3-oxazin-4-one derivatives, herbicidal compositions containing the same, and novel intermediates for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain types of 1,3-oxazin-4-one derivatives, such as 2,3-dihydro-6-methyl-3-(1-methyl-1-phenylethyl)-5-phenyl-4H-1,3-oxazin-4-o ne, and their herbicidal activities are disclosed in for example International Patent Publication Nos. WO 93/15064 and WO 95/10510.
However, the compounds described in the above-mentioned publications differ from the compounds of the present invention since none of them have an acid amide substituent in the group attached to the nitrogen atom of the 3-position of a 1,3-oxazin ring.